Next Generation
by animeluver69
Summary: The Soul Eater gang's kids have been accepted into Hogwarts. A story of adventure, humor, and even romance. I suck at summaries but anywho, leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first ever cross over and I started it a long time ago but never finished it. It I get enough reviews and requests then maybe I'll finish it. Feel free to correct me and reviews are appreciated! Enjoy C:

Emily's P.O.V

It's a beautiful clear day in Death City. I'm currently sitting on the couch eating a pop tart with mom while she watches a nature program about giraffes. My mom loves giraffes which is why she chose to be a part-time zookeeper while my dad works part time at my schools library. But their other job is going on missions for the DWMA. Both of my parents are weapons (gun and hm, demon sword?) and so am I. I'm a sword and my miester is my best friend Christian.

Suddenly, something flew through the window and crashed into the table making a huge mess of mom's papers.

"I don't know how to deal with this. I'm late and now this," Dad sighed brushing his pink hair out of his face, "I'm going to work."

"Bye!" mom and I laughed as we scrambled to catch the papers.

"What was that?" Mom questioned as 'it' waddled out of the pile of papers. It was an owl. Weird.

"It has a letter." I mentioned as I picked up the owl and pulled off the paper.

Mason's P.O.V

"Madison! Let me in! We share the bathroom, I repeat share!" I yelled through the door at my annoying sister. She's always so worried about her looks. Dad says it reminds him of Mom. Mom smacked him for that heh. Madison has black and white streaked hair like our Dad while I have blonde hair like Mom. But we both have yellow eyes, like Dad.

"Just wait Mason! I'm doing my hair." Madison answered. Ugh, that will take forever. But Dad hates when we're late. He's the headmaster of our school after our grandfather Lord Death. So Dad is pretty strict unlike our Mom, his number one weapon and secretary.

"Maddi! Mason, come on!" Mom yelled from downstairs as she filed her nails. As soon as Mom said that, Madison came skipping out of the bathroom. I walked in to the extremely powerful smell of her perfume and an asymmetrical mess, ugh. After I finished I went downstairs and got into the limo where Madison and Mom were waiting.

"Dad's gonna be pissed at the mess you made in the bathroom." I grumbled to Madison who just smirked. She can be such a pest. As we arrived at school we immediately walked to Dad's office. he's watching a new pair battle.

"Dad! Mason left the bathroom asymmetrical again!" Madison yelled.

"What?!" Dad cried out and turned around. Just as he did so, a large furry thing rocketed onto Dad's desk making his pencils and papers fly everywhere!

"AHHHHHHH! MY DESKS SYMMETRY!" Dad yelled as he dropped into a lump on the floor. Mom tried to comfort Dad as Madison and I stared at the large owl on Dad's desk with two letters in its beak. I slowly reached out to it, and it simply looked very bored. I grabbed the letters and it let me. Madison grabbed one and we opened them.

Amelia's P.O.V

I watch my brother Derek at the table quietly eat his cereal. He's so quiet like our mom. He has short black hair and blue eyes. Hmm, his life looks pretty boring right now. Time to brighten up his day.

"YOUR PRINCESS HAS ARRIVED! YOU MAY NOW BASK IN HER BEAUTY!" I yelled jumping onto the table as Derek screamed and fell to the floor, his cereal flying everywhere.

"No need to scream bro! It's just your amazing, beautiful, dynamic sister!" I laughed. I ran outside and jumped on my blue bike. it's just as blue as me and my Dad's hair. I zoomed to school on my bike leaving Derek at home. Mom and Dad are away on a mission. As I was riding, an owl perched on my bike so I stopped. It dropped a letter in my basket then flew away. I opened the letter.

Derek's P.O.V

"AHHHH!" I screamed as my sister came out of no where jumping onto the table yelling about herself. She's so loud! 'Just like your Dad' as Mom always says. Mom and Dad still work as partners at for the DWMA like our godparents, Soul and Maka. In fact, they're on an easy mission right now.

Amelia began ranting as I picked up my cereal. Suddenly, she runs out the door. She's so hyper sometimes! After I cleaned up my cereal explosion, I left the house and on the doorstep was a cute owl. I picked it up and brought it into the house. As I did the owl dropped a letter in its beak and began eating some crackers Amelia left on the counter. I picked up the letter and opened it.

Alex's P.O.V

Me and my Dad, the coolest death-scythe ever, are currently sitting on the couch playing video games. My Mom, Dad, and I are supposed to be at school already but I have to beat Dad at this game.

"Come on little guy give it up." Dad smirked at me as he won another round. I'm not giving up, so uncool. "And where's your mom?" he asked as he drunk straight from the milk carton. Before I could answer, Mom came bursting into the room.

"Soul! Alex! You were supposed to leave almost half an hour ago!" Mom yelled glaring at us.

"Then why are you here?" Dad smirked showing his shark-like teeth. I look a lot like him. Except for my hair. I have ash-blonde hair like my mom but have red eyes and sharp teeth like my dad.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Mom yelled as she chopped Dad, "Get in the car Alex." she whispered holding the book towards me. Shit. Now she's mad. I speed-walk to the car silently laughing at Dad who was getting dragged to the car.

"I'm an adult! Why the hell do I have to go to school?!" Dad grumbled sitting on the passenger side. Mom started the car.

"You work there you baka. Now suck it up." Mom rolled her eyes. Dad smirked and kissed her cheek. Ugh, so uncool. I rolled down my window and let the wind hit my fa-OW? something furry hit my face instead. A freaking owl is in my lap. Before I could react, it flew out of the window leaving just a letter on my lap.

"Alex?" Mom asked as I opened the letter.

Nobody's P.O.V

Dear young witch or wizard,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Headmaster Minerva McGonagal


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's P.O.V

"Oh my giraffes." Mom whispered, she must have been reading over my shoulder, "I'm going to call your father. I don't know how to deal with this." I stared at the letter. I'm dreaming, right? I'm a witch? Like the type Mom and Dad fight? Like the kind I'm supposed to kill?

"Dad's here, lets go." Mom called. We got in the car. I can't believe this is happening. What's going to happen to me?

"Where are we going?" Mom mumbled worriedly.

"To Kidd." Dad muttered looking at me in the car mirror.

"Why?" I asked nervously. To turn me in? To fix me? To kill me?

"To deal with this" Dad said determinedly.

Madison's P.O.V

"Oh my Death." I whispered pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. This can't be happening. I slowly slide to the floor while my brother stares at his letter in shock. He probably got the same letter. Mom finally looked up from Dad who was still ranting about symmetry.

"This can't be happening." I growled. Is this some kind of joke?! I am a shinigami! Not a witch! Well, I might be shinigami. I want to be the next shinigami after my Dad but Mason, even though he is younger by 5 minutes, is the next destined to take over the school. I look over at Mason. Maybe I could be the best at Hogwarts since he's destined for greatness here. No. It's been my life-long goal to be shinigami. Maybe, just maybe Mason will choose Hag?... Hog... Hogwarts. Then I will be the next shinigami and not a damn witch.

Mason's P.O.V

"Oh my Death." I whispered. This can't be happening! A grin spread across my face. I looked over at Madison who was glaring daggers at her letter. I'm surprised it hasn't set aflame yet. I wonder what hers says. Mom looked at us questioningly.

"This is awesome!" I whisper under my breath. I'm a wizard! Sure, I'm also in line to be the next shinigami but honestly, I don't want to be. Besides, Dad's job is boring anyways. I don't want to follow in his footsteps. Be shinigami, direct and protect the school, hand it over to my heir. It's just not for me. I don't want all of that responsibility. I don't want to be a mini version of my Dad. I want to be my own new person, maybe even my own new wizard self? But i might not have a choice. Mom and Dad picked me to be the next heir and expect me to be a great shinigami. I don't want to let them down. Maybe I won't let them down. Maybe I can become a great wizard and still make them proud. I want to do this. I want to go to Hogwarts.

Amelia's P.O.V

I looked down at the letter. I'm a witch? Heh, miester, witch, and the MOST BEAUTIFUL AWESOME GIRL THERE IS!

"Yippee!" I yell, "of course they would want someone as amazing as me to attend their school! Maybe my loyal sidekick/brother Derek can tag along!" Derek's almost a year younger but pretty smart. I should go back home and tell him! I turn around and start pedaling home. I can't believe I'm a witch, this is amazing! Think of the possibilities! Um, okay so I don't really know all of the possibilities. But I'm sure it will be great. I know I will be great! Mom and Dad are supposed to be home today. I should call and tell them the great news! I pull out my phone.

"Dad!" I started ready to tell him of my newfound greatness.

" 'Melia-star! Guess who defeated another pre-kishin!" Dad cheered. He and Mom are the best. How could they not win?

"The greatest God and Goddess there is!"

"That's right! When we get home, we're all gonna celebrate!"

"You're not the only one who has something to celebrate about!"

"Huh?"

"You'll see when you get home." I smirk as I arrive home myself.

"We'll be there in 10."

" 'Kay! See ya dad!"

"Later 'Melia-star." I put my phone in my pocket and walk inside to find Derek sitting on the floor reading a similar letter to mine. Did he... is he a wizard too?

Derek's P.O.V

I gasp as I re-read the letter a few more times. This is... this is... what is this? I'm a wizard? What will happen when my parents find out? Will they take my soul? Oh no. This can't be happening. I slide to the floor still clutching the letter. No one must know. I would never hurt anyone! Maybe I can hide it, hide it and no one will ever know. I'm shaking. This is terrifying. I've been trained my whole life to hunt down and kill witches! Amelia is supposed to make me a death scythe... what if everyone that I have known as friends... will become my enemies? Oh no..

"Derek?" Amelia questions startling me. I stuff the letter in my pocket. Oh no.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" I ask her shakily. I thought she left! If I wasn't to keep this a secret, Amelia is definitely not the person to tell. I stood up and tried to act natural.

"I came back, something happened." Amelia looked me up and down.

"Oh, really? Do tell." Maybe I can keep her talking and distract her.

"There was an owl." Oh no, I begin to sweat a bit as she continues and begins to walk around me, "It landed on my handlebars as I was headed to school. It dropped a letter in my basket." I gulp nervously and try to stay calm.

"A letter?"

"Yes Derek, a letter."

"How strange, what did it say?" Amelia's standing in front of me again. Almost glaring.

"I think you know exactly what it said."

"What do you mean, how could I kn-" Amelia tackled me to the ground!She pushed me down by my shoulders. I struggled to get away but even though shes almost a year younger, shes stronger than me. We wrestle around on the floor until eventually she pulls the letter out of my pocket.

"A-ha!" Amelia yells triumphant still sitting on me. I can't get her off and now she knows. As I struggled she quickly scanned my letter, expression unreadable.

"So I was right, you're a wizard." she said in a low voice, her hair covering her eyes. Oh no, she's going to take my soul! Or turn me in!

"Please Amelia I didn't want this spare me!" I cry struggling to get away. She looked at me.

"Spare you? Bro, this is awesome! You're a wizard and I'm a witch! We're going to be the most powerful and most amazing in Death City!" she yells hugging me and limiting my breathing even more.

"Huh? So you got a letter too?" I gasp no longer trying to fight.

"Of course! What school wouldn't want me? I'm-"

"I know Amelia I know. But I don't think we should tell Mom and Dad. She let go of me and I hit my head on the floor, ow!

"What? Why not?" I sigh.

"What do Mom and Dad do for a living?" I ask her gently.

"They hunt witches and pre-kishen and take their ohhhhhhh." Now she gets it.

"Exactly." She finally gets off of me and sits beside me.

"But Mom and Dad would never. Right?" she asked looking at me holding the letter to her chest.

"I don't know. It might not even be up to them." Just as Amelia was about to reply, the door opened. Oh no.

"Amelia, Derek? Why aren't you two at school yet?" Mom asks as she comes through the door. Amelia stuffs the letters in her pocket. Before we could answer, Dad comes in.

"Derek! 'Melia-star! What's up?" Dad yells as he walks inside. He grabs us into a strong bear hug. C-can't... breathe! I wiggle around until finally he releases us. Mom and Dad look down at us expectantly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mom asks worriedly. How does she always know somethings wrong? I look over at Amelia to avoid Mom's analyzing gaze.

" 'Melia-star? You said you had something to tell me." Dad questioned. Oh no. Amelia is going to blurt it out. Why out of all people does she have to be the one to be apart of such a big dangerous secret?! Maybe she'll realize how-

"Me and Derek got these letters from owls saying I'm a witch and he's a wizard and that we got accepted into a school called Hogwarts!" Amelia yelled quickly holding the letters out in front of her. I sigh. Really Amelia? Seriously? Mom looks confused and takes our letters as Dad starts laughing like crazy.

"HAH! Nice joke 'Melia-star! That's hilarious! You almost-" Mom stops him by putting a hand over his mouth. She hands him the letters and lowers her head her face hidden. Dad reads it and looks at us suspiciously. After they give each other a look.

"This isn't a joke is it?" he questions us. We shake our head no. Mom walks out of the room as Dad takes a few steps toward us. I'm shaking. Amelia is looking down as if she has accepted her fate. He puts a hand on each of our shoulders.

"I'm sorry Dad please don't kill us we didn't want this! I swear we're not evil we can just pretend this never happened just please don't take our souls!" I cry shaking like crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about Derek?" Dad asks confused as I sniffle and Amelia stares at her feet, "Take your souls? Why would I do that? You're my kids." Dad pats our heads and Amelia hugs him.

"Then what are you going to do with us?" I ask timidly.

"Take you to Kidd and try to figure this out." Mom says as she reenters the room. I hug her. What will become of us?

Alex's P.O.V

A wizard? Hah, right! This is probably some weird prank by Amelia... But, where did she get an owl from? And this address is creepily specific.

Alexander Eater Evans

Death City

Mom's car

Mom's car?! How the hell did Amelia know that?! Usually Mom walks because she likes to get there early and it's healthy and whatever. And I usually ride with Dad on his motorcycle because we're cool like that. Ugh, whatever. Prank or no prank I wouldn't go to that 'school' anyways. Me and my sword weapon/best friend Emily are going to be the greatest meister weapon pair ever! Well besides Mom and Dad. And Grandma and Grandpap Spirit. Why would I want to be a 'wizard' when I can be just like my Mom and Dad? Legends. Two legacies to live up to and beat is so not cool.

"Alex!" Dad shouts snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I reply like an idiot. Huh, we're already parked at school.

"We've been calling you're name since that thing flew in the window!" Dad said while Mom stared at me. Damn it, she's probably looking at my soul.

"He's hiding something." Mom says simply. I groan. Having a Mom who can read your soul like she reads books is so uncool. She holds her hand out expectantly and I hand her the via-owl letter.

"I think it's just a prank from Amelia." I say as Mom and Dad read it together. Mom gasps in a matter of seconds, she reads so fast. Dad grabs the letter, he and Mom getting out of the car. I follow and when we're inside I go down the left corridor to my next class.

"No you don't." Dad stops me grabbing my arm, "We're going to all see Kidd right now. This is... I don't know what this is." Dad mutters continuing to walk towards Uncle Kidd's office. Ugh, so uncool.

Nobody's P.O.V

Lord Kidd had just finished reading his kids letters when his friends burst into his office with their kids.

"What is this and how am I supposed to deal with it?!" Chrona yelled holding up Emily's letter. He began getting more confidant when he started dating Patty, which led up to them getting married, and now Chrona can be quite scary-angry like Patty if needed.

"Kidd, can you please tell us what's going on?" Tsubaki asked walking in with Blackstar and their kids. Derek was shaking like a leaf while Amelia wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Kidd! What the hell is this?! Soul and Maka shout simultaneously.

"Calm down everybody, freaking out won't help anything."

"How can we calm down when everything is crazy and asymmetrical?!" Kidd cried out holding onto Liz.

"Oh come on Kidd! You're supposed to be in charge here!"

"I just can't! Blackstar is ruining the symmetry!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Lord Death shouted from the huge mirror.

"Grandpa! How are you? Is that a new mask? Do you-?"

"No Madison, you may not have any money." Lord Death said looking at her. She pouted and looked at her feet.

"Now I know that you are all worried and frustrated about these strange letters from a mysterious school."

"No shit sherlock." muttered Alex earning him a smack on the head from his Mom.

"Hogwarts is a school in London that trains young witches and wizards to use their magic for good."

"So it's basically a DWMA for wizards?" Maka asked.

"Exactly!" Lord Death smiled.

"But we fight witches." Derek added obviously worried.

"These witches and wizards are different. You kids are different. An evil witches soul is purple as we all know but you kids souls are all yellow. Maka, Kidd, I'm sure you two have noticed." The others threw quick glances at Kidd and Maka but their expressions were emotionless. "The DWMA is familiar with this school and are good friends that never really crossed paths. We have never had a DWMA student accepted to Hogwarts nor the other way around. In fact, the DWMA has a few things from the wizarding world just in case we must cross paths in assistance or etc."

"It is very rare but good that you six are wi-"

"Don't say it." Madison muttered. Lord Death shrugged.

"Fine. But, I recommend that you all go to Hogwarts but nobody is forcing you. It is completely your decision." Lord Death finished. The room was silent and tense.

"No." Madison said clearly. Kidd nodded.

"So that's a no for Madison and Mason." Kidd letting out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding.

"Wait. Why can't I go?" Mason questioned. Everyone looked at him.

"You actually want to go?" Madison asked her twin incredulously, Mason nodded, "But you have so much here for you! You're the next shinigami after Dad! Why would you ever want to give all this up?! It's all anyone could want!"

"Who ever said I wanted it?" Mason answered looking away from his sister. Everyone looked at the twins in surprise.

"So I guess Mason's a go and Madison says no." Liz smirked at her son, "What about everyone else?"

"Of course I'll go! That school needs an epic amazing girl like me to brighten up their warts! I'll be the best there is! You coming too Derek?" Amelia yelled. Derek thought for moment.

"Yes I'll go." he said quietly.

"YIPPEE!" Amelia yelled hugging her slightly older brother, "The brother-sister-weapon-miester pair is going to Hogwarts!" Blackstar and Tsubaki smiled at the two of them.

"I'll go. It sounds fun." Emily smiled and looked at her parents, "I can deal with this." Patty smiled at her daughters pun on her husbands over-used saying while Chrona gave a weak smile.

"Alex?" Lord Death questioned the red-eyed boy. He said nothing, turned, and walked out of the room his ash-blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Alex?" Maka called after him about to follow him.

"Let him go and calm down. He's stubborn like you." Soul said as he grabbed her hand.

"Think he'll be okay?" Derek asked Emily quietly.

"He's my meister, I know he will." Emily stated confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's P.O.V.

No no no no no no! I hear Mom call my name as I walk out of Uncle Kidd's office. I'm not turning around I need to clear my head and think about all of this wizard-Hogwarts-stuff. So I'm a wizard. Ugh come on, you gotta be kidding me this is ridiculous! I'm supposed to become a legendary miester like my parents... and grandparents. But how am I ever going to possibly top them? Is following them really my legacy?

"Alex." I turn toward the voice. It's Professor Stien smoking in his room. He motions for me to come in with a scapel. I shuffle in and stand in front of him staring at the floor.

"Alex Evans. I can tell something's troubling you, speak.".

"I don't know what to do. All my life I've wanted to be a great miester like my mom and grandparents but... this new very unexpected strange opportunity came up and I don't know what to choose."

"Do you actually want to do exactly what others have done before you?"

"Not really."

" Just do as you desire. You can choose to follow their already paved path of greatness or you can begin your own unique path. Don't be afraid of making the wrong choice. But either way, it's your choice and I know your parents will accept it either way."

"... Thanks Professor, I know what I'm going to do."

Soul's P.O.V.

I look around as I sit in Kidd's huge symmetrical office. Its been 13 years since the girls had the kids. That was way uncool. Four pregnant women at once? It was terrible, so so many Maka-chops.

Maka and Mason are reading on the love-seat being the bookworms they are. Kidd and Liz are talking to Madison. Probably an important next-shinigami-to-be thing considering how happy she looks. Chrona paced around as Patty sketched giraffes. I guess some things never change. Blackstar and Amelia were joking and laughing loudly while Tsubaki and Derek tried and failed to calm them down. Emily is calmly looking across the room. We're all waiting for Alex. Runaway son... so uncool. But this is a pretty big thing, can't blame him I guess.

A few minutes later Alex walks in. Oh no. I know that look in Maka's eye, she wants to kill and hug him all at once. Not a good combination, trust me I know. All eyes are on him.

"I'll go." he announced, "And when I return I will continue to collect souls and become an epic miester." His friends cheered and walked up to him. Miester and wizard? Not bad.

"So everyone is going except Madison? Yep yeppers! Okay, now that that's settled everyone may go about their day" Lord Death said just as the lunch bell rings.

"Food!" Blackstar yelled as he ran toward the teachers lounge. We all eat in there together. I help train some of the students and Maka teaches... English?... History?... damn I don't know I don't even pay attention to her lectures. But we still go on missions like Chrona and the others but Tsuabki and Blackstar do missions full time. I put my arm around Maka's shoulder as we walk to the teachers lounge and watch the kids as they head towards the cafeteria. They're like, the next generation of greatness after us. Cool.

Maka's P.O.V.

Me and Kidd have known since the kids were born that their souls were different. We looked at each other and said nothing. We would meet and constantly try to research what it means to the point where Soul and Liz thought we were having an affair! Hah, as if! Anyways, finally one day Kidd found the old vault filled with things including slight information of Hogwarts. Once we understood we told the others. We all agreed not to say anything to the kids but that doesn't mean we were'nt worried. What we found told us so little. It was literally just a two pages on how Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards and how their souls are yellow and how they are not evil. Well at least not by force.

Soul puts his arm around me and his eyes follow the kids walking off. He's worried about Alex I can tell. Hell, I'm worried about him too, all of them. But I know they'll be fine, especially if they stay together. Emily is good for Alex.I kiss Soul's cheek as we sit at our table to get his mind off the kids. He smirks at me and leans in to kiss me but is blocked by Blackstar shoving his face between us and kisses his cheek instead.

"I guess the kids will be leaving us then woah this is crazy!" Blackstar exclaims as Soul shoves him.

"I guess we're just going to have to deal with this. But is it really safe there? I heard the place is filled with unnatural things." says Chrona.

"Chro-chro, you have a talking pest that emerges from your back that eats like a pig. That is easily unnatural!" joked Patty. Chrona made a face.

"They'll be fine! They'll probably be the safest ones there considering they are trained fighters." Soul said and everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Even so, England is very far from Nevada. If something happens..-" Tsubaki started softly.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, worrying won't do any good" I comfort her, "All we can do now is hope for the best, believe and support them." Everyone nodded and we all dug into our lunch. Well, Blackstar continued to dig in. The kids are top in the DWMA, they can do this.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's P.O.V.

As we walk to the lunch line I look around. Seems that the word hasn't got out yet. We all get our food and sit at our usual table. A few seconds later my girlfriend Syndie, a sniper riffle weapon, hugs me from behind and kisses me on the cheek.

"Like, where were you Alex? You missed the like, funniest thing! Okay so like, Racheal..." she giggled as she continued her story as I zoned out. I'm not trying to be rude but honestly I don't care. Madison's jock boyfriend Dean, whom Uncle Kidd hates with a passion, walked up and sat next to her putting an arm around her waist. She started whispering excitedly to him no doubt telling him about her newly appointed role as Shinigami. Amelia's way too chill to function boyfriend Jeremy sat next to her attentively listening to her blab on and on. How can he keep up with her? Mason's 'fangirls' try to engage him in conversation but he hardly pays attention. Not only is he extremely dense but he's also way too into his book.

"Isn't that like, totes cray babe?" Syndie giggles playfully smacking my shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah babe totally." I say pretending again to look interested. I don't mean to be a jerk but honestly what she finds 'totes cray' is never very interesting. Should I tell her about being a wizard? I look at her and she is still going on and on while texting. No. She'll have it all around the school in one mass text no doubt. She's hot yeah but honestly no personality. But I didn't think of that when she asked me out. I just said yes. She has light blue eyes and curly blonde hair that is always perfect like her make-up. Everyone always comments on how gorgeous her hair is but its not really special. If you want to see gorgeous hair look at Emily. Her short hair is pink that compliments her blue eyes-

"Alex!" Syndie yells snapping me from my thoughts, "Were you even listening?!" Oh crap.

"I-"

"You never listen!" Syndie yells causing yet another unnecessary scene.

"Yes I do its just todays been really crazy and-" I calmly reply.

"NO YOU DON'T!" All of my friends sigh. She's always like this.

"You don't care ever! I can't take this anymore!" she shouts storming out of the cafeteria. People jump out of the way as she storms by.

"And once again your girlfriend has another bitch fit." Mason smirks. I sigh. Why am I even still going out with her? She's not the nicest girl. But if I dump her I can just imagine all of the rumors that will spread through social media or the scenes she would cause. And plus, hurting girls is not cool. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna ditch this place?" Emily says smiling at me. I smirk showing off my shark-like teeth. We get up and walk out of the cafeteria towards the field. In the hall we pass by Syndie making the most unbelievable crying noises in the arms of some random guy. I glared at them both and walk faster towards the field Emily right behind me not saying a word. Finally we reach the training field full of dummies for practice.

Without a moment of hesitation Emily transforms into a sword. She already knows how I feel without me needing to say anything. Not just because she can read my wavelength but because we know each other. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We all have been friends since babies actually, me , Emily, Mason, Madison, Amelia, and Derek. Some people call us the 'Next Generation'.

Without thinking I swing Emily at the first wooden dummy. It shatters.

All I want is to be as great or greater than my parents and grandparents. I play piano and guitar but still my family has done that before me. So far we've collected 34 souls but I'm still so far from making Emily a death scythe. I get good grades but all anyone can say about that is, 'Just like your mom!'. I'm the strongest in our ranks and all I get is, 'Just like your dad!'. It's like I'm just an exact copy of those before me! The only thing different about me is that I'm a wizard. Hah! Is that even a good thing? Who cares? I'll make it a good thing and show everyone I'm just as good if not better than my parents in my own way.

"Alex!" Emily yells at me. I snap out of my thoughts and look around and see every wooden dummy in the field beaten to a pulp. Guess I lost track of time.

"Oh! How long have we been out here?" I say letting Emily transform.

"Well schools out. In fact, it was over half an hour ago."

"Crap. Sorry, I'll give you a ride home."

"It's all good. I had a test today anyways and this was way more fun." she smiles motioning to the broken wood around us. That's what I like about Emily. She's chill and understanding and doesn't get worked up over nonsense. You can just talk to her for hours. It surprises everyone she doesn't have a boyfriend. She says she's just not interested in anyone here.

Speaking of relationships, I'll have to end it with Syndie. Sure she's popular, hot, athletic, and nice... sometimes. But I'm honestly relieved that now I have a good reason to end things off with her. We walk up to my dad's orange motorcycle which he passed down to me. I hand Emily the extra helmet I keep with me. I hop on and Emily gets on behind me firmly wrapping her arms around me. I begin to speed towards her house.

"Are you supposed to be driving this fast?" she shouts over the wind and engine.

"Legally? No."

"Are you even old enough to drive this?" she laughs.

"Legally? No." I smirk.

"Cool." she mumbles against my back holding on tighter. Soon we're outside her house. She gave me a squeeze and got off.

"Goodnight. Thanks for the ride by the way!" she smiles walking to her door.

"Night." I call out before beginning to drive home. It was 9:30 when I got in. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I nod towards them and head for my room.

"Oi! Alex, come here." Dad calls out. I walk towards them and grab some of their popcorn.

"In a few weeks Sid is going to take you guys out shopping for everything you guys will need." Mom says to me as Dad stuffs his face with popcorn. I nod and head to my room.

"You'll do great!" Dad yells as I close my door. I grab my headphones and lay on my bed letting the music clear my thoughts.


End file.
